interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Lunette
English Etymology From , diminutive of . Pronunciation * * * Noun # A small opening in a vaulted roof of a circular or crescent shape. # A crescent-shaped recess or void in the space above a window or door. #* 1930, Offner, Steinweg et al., A Critical and Historical Corpus of Florentine Painting, p. 49: #*: The decoration of a lunette discovered in the Duomo of Pistoia in the 1950s, which represents Christ blessing and Saints James and John, all bust-length, constitutes a more remarkable and stylistically more advanced approach to painting. # An image or other representation of a crescent moon. #* 1822, Moses Aaron Richardson, The Local Historian's Table Book of Remarkable Occurences, vol. 3, p. 245: #*: The lesser portions of the tablet has over this Mithras, a lunette or symbol of the moon, who, according to Porphyry's comment, is the queen of generation and as such was denominated by the ancients both a bee and a bull .... # A field work consisting of two projecting faces forming a wedge each of which extends from one of two parallel flanks. #* 1863, Alexander William Kinglake, The Invasion of the Crimea, vol. VII, p. 185: #*: This Lunette, as we have seen, was confronted, and even in siege-form "approached", by a part of Canrobert's army .... # A crescent-shaped clip for holding the host upright when exposed in the monstrance. #* 2001, David Philippart, Basket, Basin, Plate, and Cup: Vessels in the Liturgy, p. 33: #*: On those occasions when lunettes, custodia and monstrances are used, the sacristan needs to be sure that the lunette fits into the given monstrance, that the host fits into the lunette, and that the host is put out before Mass for consecration. # A type of flattened glass used in watch-making. #* 2008, FJ Garrard, Watch Repairing, Cleaning and Adjusting: A Practical Handbook, p. 157: #*: Lunette and double lunette glasses are generally sized in quarters; crystals and thin flat lunettes for hunters in eighths. # The circular hole in the guillotine in which the victim's neck is placed. #*'1972', Vladimir Nabokov, Transparent Things, McGraw-Hill 1972, p. 92: #*:some "future" events may be likelier than others, O.K., but all are chimeric, and every cause-and-effect sequence is always a hit-and-miss affair, even if the lunette has already closed around your neck, and the cretinous crowd holds its breath. # A type of crescent-shaped dune blown up along a lake basin, especially in dry areas of Australia. #* 2006, John K Warren, Evaporites: Sediments, Resources and Hydrocarbons, p. 31: #*: These lunettes are relicts of a Late Pleistocene deflationary period, when the lacustrine hydrology changed from perennial water-filled lakes to dessicated mudflats. # Goggles for swimming under water. Translations * Finnish: * German: * Finnish: * German: * Finnish: * German: See also * meniscus ---- French Etymology From . Pronunciation * * Noun # telescope (refracting telescope) # lunette # toilet seat # breastbone # glasses, spectacles See also * télescope ---- Italian Noun lunette # de:lunette el:lunette fr:lunette ko:lunette io:lunette no:lunette ru:lunette fi:lunette te:lunette vi:lunette zh:lunette